Typical rotary pumps utilize an impeller wherein the movement of the impeller is constrained in five degrees of freedom (two angular, three translational) by mechanical contact bearings. Some working fluids may be damaged by the mechanical contact bearings. Blood pumped through pumps with contact bearings can experience hemolysis, i.e., damage to blood cells. In general, a hydraulically efficient and power efficient pump that can handle delicate working fluids such as blood is desirable for some applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,772 B1 of Wampler, et al., (“Wampler”) describes a centrifugal blood pump having a repulsive radial magnetic bearing and an axial hydrodynamic bearing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,880 B1 of Woodard, et al. (“Woodard”) describes a centrifugal blood pump with an impeller supported exclusively by hydrodynamic forces.
Both blood pumps are based on an axial flux gap motor design. The pump impeller carries the motor drive magnets thus serving as a motor rotor. In both cases, the drive magnets are disposed within the blades of the impeller. Drive windings reside outside the pump chamber but within the pump housing that serves as the motor stator. Integration of the motor and pump enables the elimination of drive shafts and seals for the pumps. The pump/motors include a back iron to increase the magnetic flux for driving the impeller.
Both blood pumps suffer from hydraulic inefficiencies due at least in part to the large, unconventional blade geometry required for disposing the magnets within the impeller blades.
The natural attraction between the magnets carried by the impeller and the back iron creates significant axial forces that must be overcome in order for the pump to work efficiently. Hydrodynamic bearings can damage blood cells as a result of shear forces related to the load carried by the hydrodynamic bearings despite the lack of contact between the impeller and the pump housing. Thus exclusive reliance on hydrodynamic bearings may be harmful to the blood.